The Spot Conlon Horror Picture Show!
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Just a parody of the real thing...Instead I have the Newsies here...
1. Default Chapter

:::::OKKKKKKk...This Is my 3rd Newsie story...uh..Newsies Belong To Disney and RHPS written by Richard O' Brian!! And i hope yalike it R/.R!!!!  
  
R/R!!!  
  
The Spot Conlon Horror Picture Show(Spotty)  
  
Cast!!  
  
Specs- Narrator..  
  
Bumlets-Ralph  
  
Daisy-Betty  
  
Jack-Brad  
  
Sarah-Janet  
  
Spot--Rocky  
  
Kid Blink-Columbia (I couldnt help it..lol!!)  
  
Racetrack--Riff-Raff  
  
Medda--Magenta  
  
David-Frank N furter  
  
Kloppman-Dr. Scott  
  
Transvestians--The rest of the newsies..  
  
Mush--Meatloaf  
  
and ya get it.....  
  
Skittery smirked and sang"Michael Rennie was ill The Day the Earth Stood Still But he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there In silver underwear, Claude Rains was the Invisible Man. Then something went wrong For Fay Wray and King Kong; They got caught in a celluloid jam. Then at a deadly pace It Came From... Outer Space. And this is how the message ran......."  
  
Newsies grinned and waved! and Sang  
  
"Science fiction, double feature Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting Jack and Sarah Anne Jacobs stars in Forbidden Planet Wo Oh Oh Oh Oh At the late night, double feature, picture show. "  
  
Skittery Sang "I knew Leo G. Carrol Was over a barrel When Tarantula took to the hills. And I really got hot When I saw Jeanette Scott Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills. Dana Andrews said Prunes Gave him the runes And passing them used lots of skills. But When Worlds Collide, Said George Powell to his bride, "I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills," Like a...  
  
Newsies Sang "Science fiction, double feature Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting Jack and Sarah Anne Jacobs stars in Forbidden Planet Wo Oh Oh Oh Oh At the late night, double feature, picture show. I wanna go Oh Oh Oh To the late night double feature picture show, By RKO, Oh Oh Oh To the late night double feature picture show, In the back row, Oh Oh Oh To the late night, double feature, picture show!  
  
Denton smiled and said "Here They Come!!!"  
  
Photographer:" Let's get a picture. Close together now. The parents and then the grandparents. Yes, all the close family. Ahhh, hold that. Beautiful. And...got it". (was that the line?)  
  
Bumlets grinned "Hey, terrific!! "  
  
Bumlets "I guess we finally did it, huh  
  
Jack "I don't think there's any doubt about that. You and Daisy(sorry..I need another name) have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Kloppman's refresher courses."  
  
Bumlets-Well to tell you the truth, Jack, that's the only reason I showed up in the first place. I mean...... "  
  
Daisy-"O.K. you guys, this is it. You ready? "  
  
Bumletssmiled and said "Well it looks like Betty's going to throw the bouquet."  
  
Sarah-"I got it! I got it!"Sarah smiled.  
  
Bumlets-"Hey big fella, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?"  
  
Jack-"Who knows."  
  
Bumlets-"Well, so long, see you Jack. Guess we better get going now Daisy. Come on, hop in. See ya, Jack! "  
  
Sarah-"Oh Jack, wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Daisy look radiantly beautiful? I can't believe it. An hour ago she was just plain old Daisy Munroe and now... now she's Mrs. Bumlets Hapschatt." (hehe)  
  
Jack-"Yes Sarah, Bumlets a lucky guy"Jack sighed.  
  
Sarah-"Yes."  
  
Denton-"I always cry at weddings."  
  
Jack-"Uh, everyone knows that Daisy is a wonderful little cook."  
  
Sarah-"Yes".  
  
Jack-"Hey Sarah."  
  
Sarah-"Yes Jack?  
  
Jack-"I've got something to say"  
  
Sarah-'Uh huh."  
  
Jack-"I really love the... skilful way... you beat the other girls... to the bride's bouquet. "  
  
Sarah-"Oh Jack."  
  
(Just a reminder the next part aint gonna ryme ok? Sorry but pretend!!Im just gonna use Janet instead of Sarah so it will ryme ok?))  
  
Jack- "The river was deep but I swam it." (Janet)  
  
The future is ours so let's plan it. (Janet)  
  
So please, don't tell me to can it. (Janet)  
  
I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you.  
  
The road was long but I ran it. (Janet)  
  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Janet)  
  
If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Janet)  
  
I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you.  
  
Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker.  
  
There's three ways that love can grow.  
  
That's good, bad, or mediocre.  
  
Oh, J-A-N-E-T I love you so. "  
  
Sarah--"Oh, it's nicer than Daisy Munroe had. (Oh Brad)  
  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad (Oh Brad)  
  
That you met Mom and you know Dad. (Oh Brad)  
  
I've one thing to say and that's Jack, I'm mad, for you too.  
  
Oh Jack...."  
  
Jack-"Oh... dammit!"  
  
Sarah-"I'm mad..."  
  
Jack-"Oh, Sarah. "  
  
Sarah-"For you."  
  
Jack-"I love you too."  
  
Jack & Sarah-" There's one thing left to do - ah - oo."  
  
Jack-  
  
"And that's go see the man who began it. (Janet) When we met in his science exam - it (Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet) Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, "Janet, I love you. Dammit, Janet. "  
  
Sarah-"Oh Brad, I'm mad. "  
  
Jack-Damnit Sarah!!(Ok that dont ryme..oh well..back 2 the drawing board)  
  
Jack & Sarah-"I love you."  
  
Specs-"I would like, ah, if I may, ...to take you on a strange journey." It seemed a fairly  
  
ordinary night when Jack Kelly and his fiancee Sarah Jacobs, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening," to visit a Dr. Kloppman, ex-tutor, and now friend to both of them". It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving." It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids and, on a night night out... well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening.On a night out... it was a night out they were going to remember... for a very long time. "  
  
Sarah-"Gosh, that's the third motorcycle that's passed us. They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all"  
  
Jack-"Yes, Life's pretty cheap to that type."Jack sighed.  
  
Sarah-"Oh. ...What's the matter, Jack darling? "  
  
Jack-"hmmm...We must have taken the wrong fork a few miles back."  
  
Sarah- "Oh, but where did that motorcyclist come from?"  
  
Jack- "Hmmm... well I guess we'll just have to turn back"  
  
Sarah-"Oh! What was that bang? "  
  
Jack-"We must have a blowout. DAMMIT! I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed. "Well, you just stay here keep warm and I'll go for help."  
  
Sarah-"But where will you go in the middle of nowhere? "  
  
Jack-"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? "Maybe they have a telephone I could use."  
  
Sarah-'I'm going with you."  
  
Jack-"Oh, no, darling, there's no sense in both of us getting wet."  
  
Sarah-"I'm coming with you! Besides darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again. "  
  
Jack-"Heh, heh, heh, heh. "  
  
:::Ok..First chapter is Done..Im sorry If it Sucked..Oh well R/R!!!  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::Ok..Im Back..And This Chapter Will Be more FUN 2 read I hope....Ne-Ways R/R That always makes me happy!!!Remember this takes place in uh..1975..and their all still Teens or whatever..their still young!!!  
  
And DAVEY AND SARAH ARENT RELATED OK?????? ok..R/R  
  
The Spot Conlon Picture show(Spotty)  
  
OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE  
  
Sarah decided to sing -"In the velvet darkness, Of the blackest night, Burning bright, there's a guiding star. No matter what or who you are. "  
  
Jack & Sarah sang together "There's a light..."  
  
Newsies- "Over at the Frankenstein place."  
  
Jack & Sarah Sang "There's a light...  
  
Newsie Chorus sighed and Sang "Burning in the fireplace..."  
  
Jack & Sarah Smiled and sang "There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life.  
  
Racetrack looked out the window, sighing and started to sing "The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming Into my life. Into my life...  
  
Jack and Sarah still singing "There's a light...  
  
Chorus singing "Over at the Frankenstein place.  
  
Jack and Sarah singing "There's a light...  
  
Chorus singing "Burning in the fireplace. There's a light, a light  
  
Jack and Sara singing "...in the darkness of everybody's life.  
  
(extra verse not in movie)  
  
Jack Singing "I can see the flag fly I can see the rain Just the same, there has got to be Something better here for you and me. "Sarah smiling at him.  
  
"And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Brad and Janet and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. ...Or had they?" Specs asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Jack, let's go back, I'm cold and I'm frightened..."Sarah whined.  
  
Jack sighed and said "Just a moment Sarah, they might have a phone.  
  
They knocked and Racetrack awnsered the door...  
  
"Hello."He said staring at them both.  
  
Hi! My name is Jack Kelly, and this is my fiancee, Sarah Jacobs. I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road... do you have a phone we might use? Wait Is that you Racetrack? What the hell are you doing here?"Jack asked.  
  
Racetrack stared at them funny and said "Yes my names Racetrack..But I don't think I know you two..."  
  
Jack sighed and said "Were friends remember?"  
  
"Just forget it Jack!"Sarah said elbowing him.  
  
"Your Wet."Racetrack said to them.  
  
Yes - it's raining."Sarah said to him, as If he were a stupid moron.  
  
Yes." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Yes... I think perhaps you better both come inside. "Racetrack said smiling at them.  
  
"You're too kind. Oh Jack, I'm frightened. What kind of a place is this? "Sarah asked quietly.  
  
Jack then smiled and said "Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for Weird rich Scabbas."He said chuckling to himself.  
  
Oh. 'Sarah said softly.  
  
"This way. "Racetrack said. Suddenly they all heard laughter and noises from another room.  
  
"Are you having a party?"Sarah asked.  
  
Racetrack turned to Sarah and Jack and said "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."  
  
"Oh..Lucky him"Sarah said giving a fake smile.  
  
"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky! ha ha ha... "They all looked to see Medda Larkson swinging down the stairs in a Slutty looking Maids oufit...  
  
THE TIME WARP  
  
Racetrack grinned and began to sing "It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely... "  
  
Medda smiled and said "Not for very much longer. "  
  
Racetrack started singing again "I've got to keep control. I remember doing the time-warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me  
  
Both singing "And the Void will be calling....  
  
Medda and Race then shoved Jack and Sarah in another room..where it was full of Newsies!!  
  
The Newsies turned and stared at them and sang "Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left. "Specs said smirking.  
  
"And then a step to the right. "  
  
"With your hands on your hips.''Specs said mimicing the dance movements.  
  
Everyone (Minus Jack and Sarah) started singing "You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane...  
  
Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all. "Medda sang dancing around.  
  
Racetrack smiled and said "With a bit of a mind flip "  
  
"Your into the Time Slip..."Medda sang.  
  
"And nothing can ever be the same."Racetrack sang softly.  
  
"You're spaced out on sensation.'Medda yelled.  
  
"Like you're under sedation."Race sang grinning.  
  
"Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again." The Newsies Sang.  
  
Kid-Blink smiled and sang all girly "Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again.."He/She said winking at Jack..who in turn backed away.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left!" Specs yelled.  
  
And then a step to the right.  
  
"With your hands on your hips...."Specs said yawning.  
  
All the Newsies singing "You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left!!"Specs said tiredly.  
  
"And then a step to the right." The newsies sang.  
  
"With your hands on your hips!... "Specs said half asleep.  
  
You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Music Ends  
  
Sarah looking at everyone who was laying on the floor.  
  
"Jack, say something." Sarah whispered.  
  
"Ok..Jack mumbled."ARE YOU ALL ON CRACK?!?"Jack shouted.  
  
Sarah smacked him in the face and said "I MEAN SOMETHING ELSE!!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and said "Say, do any of you guys know how to Madison?  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, As The Newsie Transvestites looked confused.  
  
Jack, please, let's get out of here."Sarah whimpered.  
  
Jack grabbed Sarah's shoulders and shook her gently..(ya right) and said "For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Sarah.  
  
"But it... it seems so unhealthy here"Sarah said looking around.  
  
"It's just a party, Sarah."Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well - I want to go. "Sarah whined stomping her feet.  
  
"Well to bad..we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."Jack said.  
  
"Well then ask the butler or someone. "Sarah hissed at him quietly.  
  
Just a moment, Sarah - we don't want to interfere with their celebration. "Jack said staring at the Newsies.  
  
'ERR..This isnt The damn Newsie Strike or anything, You Moron!!!"Sarah growled.  
  
"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more... folk dancing. "Jack laughed at the thought.  
  
"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!"Sarah said, clearly beyond terrified.  
  
"I'm here - there's nothing to worry about."Jack said smiling softly. They turned around and Saw Davey with weird make-up and stuff...Sarah does a dramatic faint.  
  
SWEET TRANSVESTITE  
  
Davey grinned and began to sing...  
  
How do you do, I See you've met my Faithful handyman  
  
He's just a little brought down Because when you knocked He thought you were the candyman.  
  
Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day But by night I'm one hell of a lover.  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transsexual, Transylvania.  
  
Let me show you around Maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual That's not too abysmal, We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.  
  
Hi Davey!!...I'm glad we caught you at home, Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. "Jack said.  
  
"Right"Sarah said.  
  
"We'll just say where we are, Then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."Jack said staring at Davey..Trying not to puke..  
  
Davey grinned evilly and suspicously and sang "Well you got caught with a flat, well, how 'bout that? Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic.."Davey smiled and danced with Kid Blink.  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transsexual, Transylvania  
  
Why don't you stay for the night?  
  
'Night.."Racetrack mumbled.  
  
Or maybe a bite?  
  
"Bite"..Blink said grinning.  
  
"I could show you my favourite obsession. I've been making a man With blond hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my......tension "Davey sang softly.  
  
"I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transsexual, Transylvania. HIT IT, HIT IT! I'm just a sweet transvestite"Davey sang loudly, and started dancing around.  
  
Davey, Blink, Racetrack, and Medda:Sweet transvestite  
  
"From Transsexual,  
  
Blink,Racetrack and Medda:Transylvania.  
  
Davey then grinned and Said "So - come up to the lab, And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici --- pation. But maybe the rain Isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause. But not the symptom.  
  
Sarah latched onto Jack "Oh! Jack!"  
  
It's all right Sarah. We'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right. Jack said nodding his head.  
  
"Oh, slowly, slowly! It's too nice a job to rush."Blink said smiling.  
  
Hi, my name is Jack Kelly, and this is my fiancee, Sarah Jacobs; ah.. you are...?  
  
Blink ignored Jack and said "You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."  
  
"People like you maybe. "Jack said to Blink.  
  
"Ha! I've seen it."Blink said smirking at him.  
  
"Come along - the master doesn't like to be kept waiting."Racetrack said frustrated.  
  
"Shift it! "Medda yelled.  
  
Is he, um, Frank I mean - is he your husband?"Sarah asked. And Medda laughed..While Racetrack snorted.  
  
"The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants."He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh."Sarah mumbled.  
  
Medda, Blink - go assist Racetrack. I will entertain ...uh huh huh...  
  
Jack Kelly. This is my fiancee, Sarah Jackups.  
  
"Jacobs..It's Jacobs you moron!"Sarah said smacking Jack upside the head  
  
Davey then kissed her hand, Saying "Enchante."  
  
"Well! How nice. And what charming underclothes you both have. But here. Put these on. They'll make you feel less... vulnerable. It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them... hospitality."Davey said smiling.  
  
"Hospitality!? All we wanted to do was to use your telephone, Goddammit, a reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore! "Jack shouted angrily.  
  
Jack, don't be ungrateful. "Sarah hissed at him.  
  
"Ungrateful!"He yelled turning to Sarah.  
  
Davey suddenly grinned and said "How forceful you are, Jack. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So... dominant. You must be awfully proud of him, Sarah.  
  
'Well, yes I am."Sarah said smiling proudly.  
  
"Do you have any tattoos, Jack?"Davey asked.  
  
"Certainly Not!"Jack yelled.  
  
Davey shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sarah and said " Oh well,.. how about you?"  
  
Sarah giggled, and said "No."  
  
Racetrack then came over "Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your... word."  
  
Davey Grinned and Said "Tonight, my unconventional conventionists... you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research... and paradise is to be mine! It was strange the way it happened... suddenly you get a break... whole pieces seem to fit into place, not a sign of being.. what a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen... AN ACCIDENT... "  
  
Medda and Blink then yelled "An accident!  
  
Davey smiled and continued"..and that's how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient, that SPARK that is the breath of life... Yes, I have that knowledge... I hold the secret... to life... itself! You see, you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be BORN! Up now! ...throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator... and step the reactor power input THREE MORE POINTS! "Davey Finished.  
  
They looked to see a guy covered in something.  
  
Sarah then whimpered "Oh, Jack!  
  
It's all right, Sarah."He said smiling.  
  
"Oh Spotty!!!"Davey shouted.  
  
THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES  
  
Spotty looked around and started singing.  
  
"The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head, And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread. "  
  
Davey shoves Racetrack.."You Idiot!  
  
Spotty:Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see, that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.  
  
I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed.  
  
Newsies:That ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread.  
  
Newsies:That ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go. And all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.  
  
Davey grinned and said all girly "Oh, Spotty!  
  
Davey tries to touch Spotty..But falls over when Spot moves and Spot runs all around with Davey chasing him...  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:Oh ho no no  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:Oh ho no no  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
  
Spotty:Oh ho no no  
  
Spotty smiles and Sings more:"The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head.  
  
"Well, Really.."Davey mumbled getting up.  
  
Newsies:That ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread.  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery And, can't you see, that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.  
  
Newsies: Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:Oh no no no.  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime.  
  
Spotty:Oh no no no  
  
Newsies:Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, sha-la-la.  
  
Davey walks toward Spotty and says "Well really. That's no way to behave on your first day out.  
  
Spotty mumbles "Ugh Ugh "  
  
"But since you're such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you. "Davey said grinning.  
  
'Ugh Ugh"Spot mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I just love success."Davey said smiling.  
  
"He's a credit to your genius, master"Racetrack said smiling.  
  
'Yes".Davey said.  
  
"A triumph of your will. "Medda smiled.  
  
Yes.  
  
"He's O.K."Kid Blink mumbled.  
  
"O.K.? O.K.?!? I think we can do better than that. Humph! Well, Jack and Sarah, what do you think of him? "Davey asked.  
  
"Well, I don't like men with too many muscles."Sarah said smiling. As The other Newsies gave a few laughs.  
  
"I didn't make him FOR YOU! He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval."Davey growled.  
  
I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN (Part 1)  
  
Davey smiled, and started to sing "A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds Will get sand in his face When kicked to the ground; And soon in the gym with a determined chin, The sweat from his pores as he works for his cause Will make him glisten ...and gleam. And with massage, and just a little bit of steam, He'll be pink and quite clean He'll be a strong man. Oh honey...  
  
Davey & The Newsies:But the wrong man.  
  
Davey:He'll eat nutritious high protein. And swallow raw eggs... Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms, and... legs. Such an effort if he only knew of my plan. In just seven days...  
  
Davey & The Newsies:I can make you a man.  
  
Davey:"He'll do press-ups, and chin-ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk. He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work. Such strenuous living I just don't understand, When in just seven days, oh baby, ...I can make you a man."Before he could finish..They heard a loud crash and Turned to see the Famous Rock star MUSH MEYERS!!!  
  
Kid-Blink then Squealed like a little school girl. and yelled "IT"S MY MUSHY POO!!!!!!!!  
  
HOT PATOOTIE (BLESS MY SOUL)  
  
Mush Smiled and started singing to Blink : " Whatever happened to Saturday night, When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life, I thought I was divine.  
  
I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go, And listen to the music on the radio; A saxophone was blowin' in a rock 'n roll show. You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time.  
  
Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll.  
  
My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt And she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine.  
  
Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll. etc.  
  
Davey wasn't to thrilled when Mush Meyers crashed the scene..But got even madder at him when he was staring at Spotty..So he went and slaughtered him..While Blink ran off crying..Mush screamed like a little girl...  
  
Davey sighed "One from the vaults. Oh baby!.. Don't be upset... It was a mercy killing... he had a certain naive charm, but no muscle... Oh! Spot started showing off!  
  
I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN (Part 2 )  
  
Davey then started singing "But a deltoid and a bicep. A hot groin and a tricep. Makes me, oooh, shake, Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the...ha-ha-hand.  
  
Davey & The Newsies:"In just seven days I can make you a man.  
  
Davey:"I don't want no dissention, just dynamic tension.  
  
Sarah then tried to sing "I'm a muscle fan. "  
  
Davey:"In just seven days, I can make you a man Dig it if you can In just seven days, I can make you a man.  
  
Newsies:"Davey and Spotty, rah-rah-rah! Davey and Spotty, rah-rah-rah! Davey and Spotty, rah-rah-rah! Davey and Spotty, rah-rah-rah!  
  
:::::::::Ok....Im done with this Chapter..So What do u think??? Should I Continue with the story..or not????? R/R!!!!  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

::::::::Heres Chapter 3!!! Enjoy R/R!!! REMEMBER SARAH AND DAVEY ARENT RELATED!!!at least in this fic. anyways....  
  
The Spot Conlon Horror Picture Show!!!(Spotty)  
  
Specs smilled and said "Welcome Back Everyone!!! oh umm ya.. Specs smiled and said  
  
" There are those who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is but a figment of the imagination. If this is so, then Brad and Janet are quite safe, ... however, the sudden departure of their host...and his creation...into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy, a feeling which grew as the other guests departed, and they were shown to their separate rooms."  
  
Sarah:" Who is it? Who's there?  
  
Davey(Jack):"It's only me, Sarah.  
  
Sarah:"Oh, Jack darling, come in. Oh! Jack Oh... Yes, my darling...but what if...  
  
Davey(Jack):" It's all right, Sarah, everything's going to be alright.  
  
Sarah:"Oh, I hope so, my darling. Oh...Ah...ahh OHHH! Oh it's you!  
  
Davey;"I'm afraid so, Sarah, but isn't it nice...(eww..that sounds wrong..since i still have the brother/sister in my head..ugh)  
  
Sarah now angry says "Oh, you beast, you monster...Oh what have you done with Jack?  
  
Davey:"Oh, well, nothing. Why, do you think I should?  
  
Sarah:"You tricked me...I wouldn't have...I've never..never...  
  
Davey smirked and Said "Yes, yes I know, but it isn't all bad, is it? I think you really found it quite pleasurable.(Still eww..)  
  
Sarah then yelled " Oh, stop...I mean help...Brad Brad!..Oh Brad!! "  
  
Davey then said "Shhh. Brad's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like...This!  
  
Sarah growled."Like this..like how??! Oh, it's your fault...you're to blame... I was saving myself... "  
  
Davey smirked. "Well, I'm sure you're not SPENT yet...  
  
Sarah sighed."Promise you won't tell Jack?  
  
Davey smiled and said "Cross my heart and hope to die... (and umm...you know what happens they make out and stuff..ughhhhhhhhhhh)  
  
Davey then goes to Jack's room.  
  
Davey(Sarah):"Oh, Brad darling, it's no good here. It'll destroy us.  
  
Jack:"Don't worry Sarah, we'll be away from here in the morning."  
  
Davey(Sarah):" Oh, Brad you're so strong and protective. "His wig falls off to reveal Davey!!!..  
  
Jack:"YOU!  
  
Davey:"I'm afraid so, Jack, but isn't it nice...  
  
Jack:" Why YOU! What have you done with Sarah?  
  
Davey grinning."Nothing. Why? Do you think I should?  
  
Jack:"You tricked me, I wouldn't have...I've never never...never...  
  
Davey:"Oh Yes yes, I know...but it isn't all bad, is it? Not even half bad, I think you really quite enjoyed it.  
  
Davey:"Oh... so soft... (Eww..Slash Alert!!!)  
  
Jack:"Stop it...stop it...oh Sarah...Sarah!  
  
Davey:" Shhh! Sarah's probably asleep by now, do you want her to see you... like this!  
  
Jack:"Like this, like how? It's your fault, you're to blame, I thought it was the real thing!Gosh Davey!!!  
  
Davey:" Oh come on, Jack, admit it, you liked it, didn't you? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure, Jack. Oh Jack, you've wasted so much time already...Sarah needn't know, I won't tell.  
  
Jack:"Well, promise you won't tell...  
  
Davey:"On my mother's graoouuuuuu.... (And Let the Slashing began!!!lol!!)  
  
Later on.......  
  
Racetrack:"Master, Spottyhas broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere on the grounds. Medda has just released.. the dogs.  
  
Davey:" Mmmmm? Coming!  
  
Sarah looks around confused:"What's happening here? Where's Jack? Where's anybody? Oh, Jack. Jack, my darling, how could I have done this to you? Oh, if only we hadn't made this journey... if only the car hadn't broken down... oh, if only we were amongst friends... Or sane persons, Oh Jack, what have they done with him... Oh, Jack, Oh Jack-How could you? "  
  
Sarah hears a noise, and turns to see Spotty.  
  
Sarah:"Oh, but you're hurt...Did they do this to you? Here, I'll dress your wounds... baby there...  
  
Specs sighed. lighting a cigarette..."Emotion, agitation or disturbance of the mind...Vehement or excited mental state. It is also a powerful and irrational master...and from what Medda and Kid-Blink eagerly viewed on their television monitor there seemed little doubt that Sarah was, indeed, ... its slave. "  
  
Medda and Kid Blink giggled and said "Tell us about it, Sarah.  
  
TOUCH-A TOUCH-A TOUCH-A TOUCH ME  
  
Sarah smiled as she sang "I was feeling done in, couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before.  
  
Kid-Blink:"You mean she's...  
  
Medda:"Uh huh.  
  
Sarah smiled dreamilly:"  
  
I thought there's no use getting  
  
Into heavy petting  
  
It only leads to trouble  
  
And seat wetting.  
  
Now all I want to know is how to go.  
  
I've tasted blood and I want more.  
  
Medda and Kid-Blink:"More, more, more  
  
Sarah:"  
  
I'll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance.  
  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me I want to be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me Creature of the night.  
  
Then if anything grows, while you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you down.  
  
Medda and Kid-Blink:"Down, down, down.  
  
Sarah:"  
  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction You need a friendly hand and I need action.  
  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me I want to be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me Creature of the night.  
  
Kid-Blink mocking:"Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
  
Medda:"I want to be dirty  
  
Kid-Blink:-"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,  
  
Medda:"Creature of the night.  
  
Sarah singing  
  
Oh, toucha toucha toucha touch me I want to be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night.  
  
Spotty:"Creature of the night  
  
Jack:"Creature of the night?  
  
Davey:"Creature of the night.  
  
Medda:"Creature of the night.  
  
Racetrack:"Creature of the night.  
  
Kid-Blink:"Creature of the night.  
  
Spotty:"Creature of the night!  
  
Sarah:"Creature of the night.  
  
A little later.....  
  
Mean Old Davey is kicking poor old Racetrack!!  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Merrrrrcy!"Racetrack exclaimed.  
  
"DON"T SMOKE ANY CIGARS IN HERE!!!"Davey yelled.  
  
Everyone clears their throat.Davey:Huh? oh ya...  
  
"How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching!"Davey yelled angrily.  
  
Racetrack then said."I was only away for a minute...master  
  
Davey sighed, frustrated."Well, see if you can find him on the monitor. "  
  
"Master, master...we have a visitor."Racetrack told Davey.  
  
"Heya Kloppman..Long time no see.."Jack said, smiling.  
  
"You know this earthling ...person?"Racetrack asked.  
  
" I most certainly do! He happens to be an old friend of mine..Though I thought you would remember him to!"Jack said.  
  
"I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose. "Davey said.  
  
Jack sighed "I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth.  
  
Davey rolled his eyes and said "I know what you told me...but this Dr. Kloppman, his name is not unknown to me.  
  
Jack smirked "He was pratically our teacher at the Lodging House...  
  
"And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Jack? He's attached to the bureau of investigation of that which you call UFO's! Isn't that right, Jack?'Davey asked.  
  
Jack shrugged and said "He might be...I don't know.  
  
"The intruder is entering the building, master."Racetrack said.  
  
" He'll probably be... in the Zen room. Shall we inquire of him in person? "Davey asked.  
  
Great klopp!"Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Davey N Furter, we meet at last. (boring.....)  
  
"Dr. Kloppman!"Jack exclaimed.  
  
Kloppman turned and said "Jack! What are you doing here?  
  
Davey snorted, and said. "Don't play games, Dr. Kloppman. You know perfectly well what Jack Kelly is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you, all the plans are to be changed. I am adaptable, Dr. Kloopman; I know Jack is.  
  
Dr. Kloppman shook hi head and said "I can assure you that Jack's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Mush..  
  
"Mush! I've seen him!"Jack said jumping up and down.  
  
"Mush! What do you know of Mush, Dr. Kloppman?"Davey asked.  
  
Kloppman smirked and said "I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Mush happens to be my grandson.(sorry I changed it!)  
  
Suddenly they all hear a noise and look to see Sarah and Spot making out..yada yada yada...  
  
Jack gasps."Dr. Kloppman!  
  
Sarah gasps "Ah...  
  
Dr. Kloppman surprised "Sarah!  
  
Sarah gasps:"Dr. Kloppman..  
  
Jack gasps "Sarah!  
  
Sarah gasps "Jack!  
  
Davey gasps "Spotty!  
  
Spotty looks at him.  
  
Dr.Kloppman gasps "Sarah!  
  
Sarah gasps "Dr. Kloppman!  
  
Jack gasps "Sarah'!  
  
Sarah gasps "Jack!"  
  
Specs watching thinking "This crap is getting old.."  
  
Davey gasps "Spotty"..  
  
Spotty looks at him.  
  
Dr. Kloppman gasps "Sarah"!  
  
Sarah gasps "Dr. Kloppman..!  
  
Jack gasps "Sarah..!"  
  
Davey gasps "Spotty..'  
  
Spotty looks at him.  
  
'Listen...I made you...and I can break you just as easily"Davey growled.  
  
Spot smirked and said "I'd like to see you try..so I'se can soak you'se!!  
  
Davey surprised "Your not supposed to talk to me that way!  
  
Jack chuckled "Now dats da Spot we know and love.."  
  
Medda then called out "Master, dinner is prepared!  
  
Davey sighed and said "Excellent. Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.  
  
Scene goes to Specs. Who's smoking and talking to Dutchy who's sitting next to him..and then notices that he's supposed to talk..huh? oh crap! uhh..  
  
"Food has always played a vital role in Life's rituals. The breaking of the bread, the last meal of the condemned man, and now, this meal. However informal it might appear, you can be sure that there was to be very little.. bon ami. "There im done.."Specs mumbled.  
  
Davey smiled and said "A toast... to absent friends...  
  
Eveyone at the table "To absent friends.  
  
Kid-Blink get's onto Spot who's not using table manners...  
  
Davey grinned and said "And Spotty. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Spotty... Shall we? "Everyone claps. blah blah blah...  
  
Kloppman cleared his throat "We came here to discuss Mush  
  
Kid-Blink dropped his/her fork and gasped. "Mush?!?  
  
Davey smirked and said "That's a rather tender subject. Another slice anyone?  
  
Kid-Blink now disgusted says "Excuse me..."He runs off crying and screaming.  
  
Kloppman shook his head slightly and said "I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined...Aliens!  
  
Spotty:"Ugh?!  
  
Jack & Sarah:"Dr. Kloppman!!!  
  
"Go on, Dr. Kloppman. Or should I say Dr. Von Kloppman?  
  
Jack now getting mad "Just what exactly are you implying?  
  
"It's all right! 'Kloppman sighed.  
  
But Dr. Kloppman!"Jack cried.  
  
That's all right, Jack!! Kloppman exclaimed.  
  
MUSHY...  
  
From the day he was born He was trouble. He was the thorn In his mother's side. She tried in vain...  
  
Specs and Dutchy singing/saying:"...but he never caused her nothing but shame."  
  
He left home the day she died. From the day she was gone All he wanted Was Rock 'n' Roll porn And a motorbike. Shooting up junk... "Kloppman sang.  
  
"He was a low down cheap little punk!"Specs and Dutchy sang.  
  
"Taking everyone for a ride."Kloppman sang.  
  
"When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy You knew he was a no-good kid. But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife "Everyone sang.  
  
Davey smirked and said "What a guy! '  
  
"Makes you cry.Sarah sang softly.  
  
"Und I did. "Kloppman sang.  
  
Kid-Blink sighed. As He looked at all the Mush posters on his wall...  
  
"Everybody shoved him. I very nearly loved him. I said, hey, listen to me; Stay sane inside insanity! But he locked the door and threw away the key.."  
  
Kloppman sang:"But he must have been drawn Into something, Making him warn Me in a note that reads... "  
  
Everyone:"What's it say? What's it say?"  
  
Mush's Voice:" I'm out of my hed. Oh, hurry, or I may be dead. They mustn't carry out their evil deeds.  
  
Everyone:"When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy You knew he was a no-good kid. But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife...  
  
"What a guy!"Davey sang.  
  
"Makes you cry. "Sarah sang softly.  
  
Und I did."Kloppman sais softly.  
  
Everyone:"When Eddie said he didn't like his Taut You knew he was a no-good kid. But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife ...  
  
Davey smiled."What a guy!  
  
"Makes you cry. "Sarah sang softly  
  
Und I did..Kloppman said.  
  
Davey then said "AWW SCREW THIS!!" He lifts the sheet off the table to reveal a decapitated Mush...underneath..  
  
Jack and Kloppman gasped.  
  
Sarah screamed. And ran towards Spotty and he held her saying...  
  
"Ha-ha..Guess who got da girl dis time Jacky-Boy!!"He said laughing.  
  
Davey gasped and said "Spotty! How could you!(The next song im gonna just use janet's name again..ya know a song fic..)  
  
WISE UP  
  
Davey singing---  
  
I'll tell you once; I won't tell you twice. You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss. Your apple pie don't taste too nice. You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.  
  
Ya gotta block? Well, take my advice. You better wise up, Janet Weiss. The transducer will seduce ya.  
  
Janet panicking"My feet! I can't move my feet!  
  
Kloppman shocked." My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels!  
  
Jack surprised."It's as if we're glued to the spot!  
  
Davey laughing like an evil little girl.."You are! So quake with fear, you tiny fools!  
  
"Were Trapped!!!"Sarah cried.  
  
Davey smirked."It's something you'll get used to. A mental mind fck can be nice.  
  
Kloppman glared at Davey and said "You won't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer...it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibrato-physio-molecular transport device?  
  
"You mean... "Jack asked shocked.  
  
Kloppman nodded and said "Yes, Jack, it's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time. But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and, who knows, perhaps even time.. itself!  
  
"You mean he's going to send us to another planet? "Sarah asked wide-eyed.  
  
Davey singing, yet again."Planet, shmanet, Janet! You better wise up, Janet Weiss. You better wise up, build your thighs up, You better wise up  
  
Specs yawned and said "and she cried out....  
  
"STOP!!Sarah screamed. She then added.."You stupid gay bondaged freak!!"  
  
Davey singing"Don't get hot and flustered! Use a bit of mustard.  
  
Jack then sang "You're a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt her, Frank(Davey) Furter.  
  
Medda pulls down a some lever thing..and he goes still..  
  
Kloppman than sang " You're a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt her, Frank(Davey) Furter. gets still  
  
Sarah started to sing "You're a hot dog -- But didnt get to finish...  
  
Kid-Blink then came storming in angry "My God! I can't stand any more of this! First you spurn me for Mushy Poo, and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Spotty! You chew people up and then you spit them out again...I loved you..do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough You're gonna choose between me and Spotty, so named because of the rocks in his head. She then gets still and so does Spoty who says "What the H-gets frozen still...  
  
Davey sighed, and said "It's not easy having a good time... even smiling makes my face ache... and my children turn on me...Spotty's behaving just the way that Mushy did. Do you think I made a mistake, splitting his brain between the two of them?  
  
Medda then gets frustrated "Ahhhh! I grow veary of this Time! When shall we return to New York 1899, huh?  
  
Davey sighed and said "Medda, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Racetrack. You have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.  
  
"I ask for nothing...nothing. "Medda mumbled.  
  
Davey smiles and says "And you shall receive it...in abundance! Come, we are ready for the floor show!  
  
Specs yawns as he looks through a magazine..While Dutchy, Skittery, Snipeshooter,Crutchy,Boots,Itley,Snitch,Les,Snoddy..and the rest of the newsies are singing Seize The Day..and Specs then shouted SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"Everyone gets quiet.  
  
Specs sighed..and Said shall we contine..  
  
"And so, by some extraordinary co-incidence, fate, it seemed, had decided that Jack and Sarah should keep that appointment with their friend, Dr. Everett Kloppman. But it was to be in a situation which none of them would have possibly foreseen. And, just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Jack and Sarah had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals...and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the floor show that is spoken of? In an empty house? In the middle of the night? What diabolical plan had been shaped by Davey's crazed imagination? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic.."Damn..I better get paid for this.." he thought as he watched Snitch, Snoddy,Snipeshooter,Les,Dutchy and Boots playing Ring-around the rosie...  
  
ROSE TINT MY WORLD!!  
  
A.Floor Show..(oh..yay...sarcasim)  
  
Kid-Blink singing. "It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie fan. But it was over when he had the plan To start a-working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope Is my love of a certain dope. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
Spotty:"Dis is soo gay.."he thought as he sang.."I'm just seven hours old, And truly beautiful to behold. And somebody should be told My libido hasn't been controlled. Now the only thing I've come to trust Is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
Jack then starts singing "It's beyond me; help me Mommy! I'll be good; you'll see. Take this dream away. What's this? Let's see, I feel sexy! What's come over me? Wo! Here it comes again..Spot backs away.. making a face at Jack...thinking "and People say I'se on crack...Jack then said "Hey Im not the only gay one hea!! you'se are to!!.Spot then mumbled "I'se more strait than you'se ever be Jacky-Boy!  
  
"I feel released; bad times decease."Sarah sang softly..  
  
My confidence has increased; reality is here. The game has been disbanded; my mind has been expanded. It's a gas that Davy's landed! His lust is so sincere.  
  
B. FANFARE/DON'T DREAM IT  
  
Davy singing "Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate, satin-draped frame? As it clung to her thigh How I started to cry 'cause I wanted to be dressed just the same  
  
Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh. Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure And sensual daydreams to treasure forever. Can't you just see it? Oh, oh, oh... oh!  
  
Don't dream it, be it.  
  
The Newsies who appeared out of nowhere and da rest:"Don't dream it, be it."  
  
Kloppman singing "Ach! We've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong, and try to hang on, or else my mind may well snap, and my life will be lived... for the thrills  
  
Jack then sang "It's beyond me; help me Mommy!  
  
Spott punching him in the face.and yelled SHUT UP YOU'SE BIG BABY!!!  
  
Sarah sang."God bless Lilly St. Cyr.  
  
C.WILD AND UNTAMED THING  
  
Davey singing "My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my...my! I'm a wild and an untamed thing. I'm a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
All Newsies singing "We're a wild and an untamed thing. We're bees with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
We're a wild and an untamed thing. We're bees with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
Suddenly Racetrack and Medda appeared looking all funky..with Machine guns!!  
  
Racetrack glaring." Davey N Furter, it's all over. Your mission is a failure; Your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander; You now are my prisoner. We return to New Yawk. Prepare the transit beam.  
  
Davey nervous."Wait! I can explain!  
  
I'M GOING HOME  
  
Davey singing."On the day I went away...  
  
Newsies:"Goodbye...  
  
Davey singing."Was all I had to say...  
  
Newsies singing "Now I...  
  
Davey "I want to come again, and stay.  
  
Newsies mocking."Oh, my, my...  
  
Davey:"Smile, and that will mean I may. 'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realize, I'm going home.  
  
Newsies singin "Im going home..  
  
Davey:"Everywhere it's been the same...  
  
Newsies singin "...feeling...  
  
Davey singin "...like I'm outside in the rain...  
  
Newsies Singin "...wheeling...  
  
Davey singin "...free to try and find a game...  
  
Newsies "...dealing...  
  
Davey "...cards for sorrow, cards for pain. 'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realize, I'm going home  
  
Davey & Newsies "  
  
I'm going home.  
  
Medda snorted."How sentimental.  
  
Racetrack grinned and nodded."And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said WE were to return to New Yawk, I referred only to Medda and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway.  
  
Kloppman gasped."My God, That's a machine gun!!  
  
Racetrack smirked and said "Yes, Dr. Kloppman. A Machine Gun capable of blowing you'se all to smither reins!!  
  
Jack Shocked. "You mean...you're going to kill him? What's his crime?  
  
Spot mumbling "You'se mean besides being dressed in bondage and sleeping with you'se...(No Offense)  
  
Jack glared at Spot.  
  
"You saw what became of Mush. Society must be protected."Kloppman said.  
  
Exactly, Dr. Kloppman. And now, Davey N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello... to oblivion! "He laughed and killed Davey..(sorry I didnt feel like having them kill blink..so race just killed some extras instead! Im happy now..SPOT isnt dead either..YAY!!!)  
  
Jack surprised. "Good God!  
  
Sarah wide-eyed "Oh! You killed them!  
  
Medda "But I thought you liked them. They liked you.  
  
Racetrack who's angry..says "They didn't like me! He never liked ME!  
  
Kloppman then says "You did right.  
  
Racetrack "A decision had to be made."  
  
Kloppman "You're O.K. by me.  
  
Racetrack then looks at Kloppman.  
  
"Dr. Kloppman, I'm sorry about your grandson.  
  
Kloppman sighed."Mushy? Yes, well, perhaps it was all for the best, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Oh ya..The Newsies dissapeared when they saw that Race and Medda had guns!)  
  
Racetrack then turned to the others and said "You should leave now, Dr. Kloppman, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house to Manhattan, in the year 1899 of New Yawk City. Go... Now! Our noble mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved year.  
  
Medda "Ah, sweet Manhattanl, land of night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain... To take that - step, to the right...  
  
Both "Hah!  
  
Jack,Blink,Sarah and Spot running out with Jack screaming like a girl "I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" Spot yelling. "Shut the hell up Jacky-Boy!!! and move yo ass outta my way! Sarah running shoving people..while Blink kept tripping...and they ran down the street.  
  
Back 2 Race and Medda..  
  
Racetrack "But it's the pelvic THRUST...  
  
Remaining Newsies "That drives you insane!  
  
Medda "And our world...will do the Time Warp...again!  
  
SUPER HEROES  
  
Jack Singin "I've done a lot; God knows I've tried To find the truth. I've even lied. But all I know is down inside I'm  
  
Newsies Singin "Bleeding...  
  
Sarah Singin "And super heroes come to the feast To taste the flesh not yet deceased. And all I know is still the beast is  
  
Newsies singin "Feeding... Ahh, ahh...  
  
Specs Singin "And crawling on the planet's face Some insects, called the human race... Lost in time, and lost in space, And meaning.  
  
Newsies singin"Meaning.(And angelface is a newsgirl I created for the story!)  
  
SCIENCE FICTION/DOUBLE FEATURE - REPRISE  
  
Angel-Face "Science Fiction  
  
Double Feature.  
  
Frank has built and  
  
Lost his creature.  
  
Darkness has conquered  
  
Brad and Janet.  
  
The servants gone to  
  
A distant planet.  
  
Wo, oh, oh, oh.  
  
At the late night, double feature,  
  
Picture show.  
  
I want to go, oh, oh, oh.  
  
To the late night, double feature,  
  
Picture show.  
  
::::::::Ok..Yay Im Done!!!! Should I Make A Sequel Or Not???!!!! Do Ya Wanna Be In It!!!! Or Should Jack and Sarah wake up to see it was all a dream and Tease the Newsies about who they are..I dunno..R/R!!! 


End file.
